Deja Vu
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: also know as 'Why Me'. Mary sue, of the Kits' kind.  looks at what she just wrote, and rolles eyes  I'm in it, and Me, and Myself  or versions of myself anyway   :  *dead story*


  
  
  
  


I had just got off work. I was walking to my car, hoping not to get run over when I crossed the street. I found my car and fumbled for my keys, because the overhead light was out and the moon was new. I had just sat my backpack down when there was a blue shimmer. Looking around I found myself in a manmade tunnel. I know it was manmade because there was a wood beam above me. 

Hearing voices, I ducked into a near by room. There where chemicals everywhere. The voices stopped right outside the door. 

""I''m so glad Kits left. I don''t think I could have handled her any longer."" a voice with a french accent said. 

""No bloody kidding."" an English one said. 

""You guy had better not talk about her you never know when she will show up."" a third voice said. That when I realize I had to sneeze. I tried to stop it but it was to late. 

""Bless you."" the third voice said. 

""Come out Kits, we know your there.""the french voice said. I smiled and left my hiding spot, 

""excuse me sirs. But I''m not Kits. My name is Jelfia."" I said politely. They stood with open mouths. 

""She had manners."" Newkirk remarked, stating the obvious. 

""Yes, I have manners. I worked in a nursing home, and now I'm an EC. You know my name, but I don''t know yours."" of course I knew there names, but I really didn't wanna push it. They eyed me warily as they told me. 

""We''d better tell the Gov'ner."" Newkirk said, he then turned and went to find Col. Hogan.

  
  
  
  


""Well you look normal.""Col. Hogan said. 

""What do you mean?"" I asked. 

""You have manners, and you are wearing a skirt.""Hogan said. I was wearing my black skirt that fell to my ankles, and was very full. I felt my self rambling on about the nursing home, and my new job. I wasn't even paying attention to what I said, I stopped when they where staring at me. Smiling sheepishly, I said, "what?"

'I tend to talk a lot, especially when I'm nervous or scared. And I was scared out of my mind. 

But my pride would not let me show it.' 

""How did you get here?"" Hogan asked. 

""Uh a big blue thing."" my stomach growled noisily, ""sorry, I'm hungry.""I stated. They all look at me like I lost my mind. 

""I forgot to eat breakfast, and left lunch at home, only had enuf money to buy a snack and pop I was going to eat when I got home but. . . "" I smiled, innocently. They lead me up a ladder. Carter hand me a cup of coffee. I winkled up my nose, ""no thank ya."" I said, my Oklahoma accent coming in strong, 

""I'd ask for tea but I know how hard it is to come by."" I said as Lebeau handed me a bowl of soup. 

""A girl after me own ''eart."" Newkirk said. 

""How old are you?"" Hogan asked, ignoring how I inhaled the soup. 

""That was great Lebeau."" the soup was not the greatest, but compared to school food and camp food, it was great. Particularly with how little they had. Turning to Hogan I answered his question, ""19 almost 20."" I smiled again. They looked at me, I knew I looked yonger than I really was. 

""Your almost the same age as Kits."" Hogan said. I shook my head, 

""no sir, she''s 14 or 15. There''s 4 or 5 years difference there."" I said they looked at me funny, 

""my brother is the same age."" I shrugged. Then the door opened, and I dived for the nearest hiding place. Under a bunk, yanking my skirts around me. 

""Roll call, Raus, Raus."" Shultz said. Everyone filed out, except Shultz, I could here him taking the lid off the soup. Once again I tried to grab my nose before I sneezed, but was too late. ''Darn allergies'' I thought as Shultz said, ""Bless you."" then, ""there is monkey business going on. All prisoner are to be out side for roll call."" he then got on his hand and knees. Not an ease task for 

the big man. He finally found me. 

""I see nothing."" he said as he hurriedly got up. 

""Of course you see nothing, I have clothes on."" I said as he walked out the door. Then I had a 

felling of Dajavoe. . . no more like I was in two places at once. It was very eerie. And I had a 

feeling it was about to get very, very strange. 

  
  
  
  


*** *** *** *** 

Mira K'amena

  
  


"What in the name of Quem'ana?" I said using the name of the Droma K'assina goddess of war. Just moments before I was in my X-wing. I remember a blue shimmer, but I thought that had been an Ion bolt. No I found my self hanging from a tree. My gut started to twinge. Trouble was coming. Smiling slightly, I puled my out my vibroblades, but instead I puled an old fashion knife. I still cut at the ropes. Hanging in a tree, in the middle of enemy territory was never a way to live a long life. I'm not sure how I know this is enemy territory. But I learned long ago to trust my gut. Besides all that matters right now is to get to safe area. Cutting the last cord, I realize, in the split second before I dropped, a possible fatal mistake. I did not know how far down the ground was. I hit the ground and rolled, till I wrapped my self around a tree, I still clutched my knife. A good smuggler never drops a weapon. I tucked it back in my boot and stud up. To find my self encircled by men in uniforms. They had an old fashion version of a blaster pointed at me. I slowly raised my hands. They searched me and took most of my weapons. They lead me to a place that had barb wire surrounding it. There where men lined up. 'POW camp', my mind supplied. . .a MALE POW camp. I swallowed, then shoved the fear deep inside. Then I pulled on the mask I wore as a smuggler.

I am Mira K'amena. I have been in worse situations. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jelfia

  
  


After Shultz had left, I peaked out the window. Saw serval guards bring in a new prisoner. He was limping slightly but his head was held high. He was lead straight to Klink, who was standing at his normal spot for role call. 

"Take off you helmet, and salute your new commanding officer." Klink said in his shrilly voice. The guy puled off his helmet and let his whitish blond hair fall to his shoulder. . .His Shoulder?!?! Taking a closer look I realized it was a women. She turned and saluted Col Hogan. Her blue forelock blowing across her face. After Hogan saluted back she turnd back to Klink, "Okay I saluted my commanding officer. Now what?" I could here her faintly. 

'I know her. . .she is me. . .no. . . I created her. She is a figment of my imaginations. . . she is my star wars me. . .I use her when I role play. . . she doesn't exist. How. . .' I thought, staring stupidly out the window, as she/me was lead away. 

"What are you still doing up here?" Hogan asked as he came in, sounding slightly mad. Then it donned on me if I could be 'Here', than so could Mira. 

"Well?" Hogan asked.

"Just checking things out," I said quietly, "I think I need to go lie down." I started for the bunk to go down stairs. The world started to fade, and then I felt, in that disconnected way, myself hit ground. Then nothing. 

*** *** *** ***

  
  


Mira

  
  


A couple of guards lead me to a building. Then they tossed me into the cell. After the locked it, I paced the space, 5 step by 3 step. Not bad, in fact kinda large. I smiled as I started searching my cell. Not much, there was a couple of place that looked like they might be loose, but nothing I did bugged them. So I dropped down on the bed. Going over what had happened so far. I smiled as I remembered how mad that tall bald dude was when I saluted the guy that looked like he was head POW. The bald dude started yelling and told some guards to drag me off to the cooler. 'Well I'm stuck in here for the moment and I don't know the routine, so escaping is out of the question for the moment. So I better find something to do.' stretching I started my excise. Punch, uppercut, round house. Jump kick. . .soon all I knew was my own heart beat and the rhythm of my movement. 

  
  


*** *** *** *** 

Jelfia

Waking slowly, I relied that I was not alone. I herd the steaded clacking of knitting needles. Rolling over I watched the man knit. "Hello, my name's Jelfia. What is your's sir?"

He looked up, "Wilson," he said putting his knitting down, "how do you feel?" 

"I'm fine." I said trying to sit up. He push me back down. "This is all bit of a shock." I smiled. My mind quickly flipping thru who was most like to show up, and shuddered. Wilson looked at me. 

"So what are you making?" I asked distracting him. I don't think it would as well as I would have like.

  
  


*** *** *** ***

Mira 

"Please no monkey business," a large man said , placing the hand cuffs on me. I was a little sweaty, and my hair was falling out of it's ponytail. I nodded, as he lead me towards a different building. 

"I don't want to see you in there again." the big man said. Shultz said, if I remember correctly. There was a cop back home like him.

"Don't worry, that place is nice compared to some of the places I've been." Then we were in the office of the tall balding dude. Well tall for most people. I stand five feet, eleven and one half inches. As the balding guy was on about there never been a successful escape. I was undoing my hand cuffs. I got them undone just as the man I saluted came in. Tossing the old fashion handcuffs on the desk I saluted. Normally I don't go saluting people, not till they earn it. But he looks so much like Commander Antilles. It's habit. He raised an eyebrow, then saluted. "At easy captain." he then turned to the bald dude. I took it for all it was worth, and plopped down in a chair and started to fix my hair. Only partly paying attention, I heard serval thing mention about paperwork. Then the Commander Antilles' look a like, turnd to leave shooting me a look. I followed. When we where in the anteroom, the lady at the desk gave me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. Once we where out of the building he asked, "Why did you do that, you could have gotten us all thrown in the cooler?" He said, voice full of anger.

I could feel my body switch modes, with the way he was walking, and the territory and what he just said. My body and mind was switching from Pilot mode to smuggler mode. Also know as survive mode. My hands dropped down to where my gun is usual kept, and my eyes started to take in possible threats. 

"I've handled his kind before." Was all I said. Then we where in barracks two. I was met by wolf whilst and cat calls.

"Go ahead and try guys." I said. Then only thing that broke the quite was a single laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Er. Um yes, I think the Portal is working over time. Mira is one of my RPG character. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


my brother is trying to convince me that there is a German army truck driving down our rode, and Hogan is driving. *rolls eyes* oh brother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
